


Dear Draco...

by shittiest_fanfiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Français | French, Humor, Humour, Letters, M/M, crackfic, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittiest_fanfiction/pseuds/shittiest_fanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: really short. Harry writes a letter. [French translation at the bottom]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Draco...

draco,  
voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir  
-harry

**Author's Note:**

> The French translation is: "do you want to sleep with me tonight?"


End file.
